


Oceans

by Noeshi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Romance, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeshi/pseuds/Noeshi
Summary: Luego de 10 años desde que Jaejoong vio a Yunho por última vez, Jaejoong intenta una vez más escribirle un mensaje a Yunho con las palabras que ha retenido durante más de una década. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Después de todo, Yunho ya no es su profesor y él ya no tiene 15 años.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kim Jaejoong, Go Ara/Jung Yunho (DBSK), Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Bae Seul Gi, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Hyunjoong/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Oceans

**[ P r ó l o g o ]**

_Invierno del 2019_

El reloj de su celular marcaba las 4:00 a.m.

Giró en el colchón y trató de calmar su respiración. No lograba enfocar el techo de su habitación y su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Tenía sus brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo y las palmas de sus manos presionadas contra el colchón.

Hacía más de dos años que no se despertaba de esta manera, agitado y torturado por pensamientos de arrepentimiento.

Cuando sus ojos al fin se habían ajustado a la poca luz de la habitación, obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse hasta estar sentado en la orilla derecha de la cama, sus dedos no dejaban de sujetar el borde del colchón mientras intentaba contener el impulso de hacer algo que sabía bien que no sería capaz de hacer antes de siquiera intentarlo.

_No era lo suficiente valiente_

_Aún después de todo este tiempo_

_Había tenido la misma pesadilla_

_Primavera del 2008_

El ruido causado por un montón de adolescentes gritando y riendo hacía eco en las ventanas del amplio salón de clases y resonaban como un estruendo chillante en sus oídos. Jaejoong levantó su cabeza, sus ojos entreabiertos mostrando un tiño de irritación. Era inútil seguir intentando dormir sobre su escritorio, nadie podría ser capaz de conciliar el sueño en medio de tantos adolescentes que no paraban de chillar como estúpidos animales.

Abrió por completo sus ojos cuando escuchó un golpe seco contra el piso y un montón de risas estallar, mucho más ruidosas que antes. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la dirección del ruido para echar un vistazo a lo que había causado el alboroto. En el piso estaba sentado Kim Junsu, un alumno nuevo de este año, con las piernas flexionadas y sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Jaejoong no podía ver su rostro desde ese ángulo, pero podía notar el escritorio caído de costado justo al lado del chico y a otros dos de su clase burlarse de él, uno de ellos lo apuntaba con un dedo.

Jaejoong pudo ver lo que el otro de ellos tenía entre sus manos; un cuaderno forrado con papel verde brillante y una etiqueta que parecía decir “pertenece a Kim Junsu”. No era difícil deducir que el chico de pelo castaño y labios redondeados había caído junto con su escritorio cuando jalaba de vuelta su cuaderno de ciencias de las manos de Park Yoochun. Jaejoong echó un suspiro. El pobre chico quizá no duraría más de medio año en su escuela.

El mismo Jaejoong insistía a su padre que lo cambiara de escuela todos los años y su padre se negaba cada vez que escuchaba la solicitud salir de los labios del menor de sus hijos. Por más que deseara complacer todos los caprichos de su hijo, la escuela de Jaejoong era la más prestigiosa del distrito y todos los hijos de sus socios y amigos cercanos también estudiaban ahí.

Jaejoong no sabía cómo explicarle a su padre que ya no aguantaba seguir lidiando con un montón de idiotas descerebrados cuya inmadurez y mierda en el cerebro lo sacaban de sus casillas. Así que cuando su padre le cuestionaba a Jaejoong el por qué quería cambiar de escuela, él solo respondía _‘ninguna razón en particular’._

Sin embargo, la insistencia de su hijo era tanta que al padre de Jaejoong empezó a preocuparle seriamente la posibilidad que su hijo estuviese sufriendo algún tipo abuso por parte de sus compañeros de clase. A pesar que en el último año Jaejoong había hecho ejercicio con bastante disciplina, su hijo continuaba teniendo una contextura escuálida y era algo bajo comparado con otros chicos de su edad. Kim Chulsuk no podía evitar refunfuñar frustrado y regañar a su hijo por apenas comer una minúscula ración de arroz y kimichi picante durante cada día.

Jaejoong, quien leía con facilidad la mente de su padre, siempre se apresuraba a disipar las tontas preocupaciones de su cabeza. _‘Aish, ¡appa!... ¡No te preocupes por mí! Nadie se mete conmigo… y si lo hicieran, yo sé cómo defenderme de esos idiotas’._ Su padre lo miraba con ojos atónitos por un momento y luego sonreía cálidamente antes de abrazar y besar cariñosamente a su hijo en la mejilla. En realidad, Jaejoong sabía que no tenía mucha probabilidad de ganar en una pelea mano a mano con alguno de los brabucones de su clase, pero también era cierto que nadie se metía con él.

“¡Yah! ¡Park!” Jaejoong, quien se sentaba siempre en la última fila del aula, gritó en medio del alboroto que era el salón de clase, alzando su barbilla para mirar directamente a los ojos de Park Yoochun por encima de los hombros de sus compañeros. Al instante, todos los alumnos de la clase giraron para verlo, pero Jaejoong no parecía sentirse incómodo por este hecho ni en lo más mínimo.

“¡¿Qué crees que haces?!, ¡¡¿por qué eres tan idiota?!! ¡levántalo ahora!” gritó Jaejoong y Yoochun lo miró por un segundo antes de reducir sus carcajadas a solo una ligera sonrisa ante la mirada amenazadora de Jaejoong. Aún con la sonrisa divertida acompañando su rostro, Yoochun giró hasta encontrarse nuevamente con Junsu, quién aún permanecía sentado en el suelo luego de haber caído sobre su trasero. Rodando sus ojos hacia otra dirección y haciendo una mueca de desinterés con sus labios, Yoochun extendió su mano derecha para que Junsu la pudiese usar de apoyo para levantarse, pero antes que Yoochun alcanzara el brazo de Junsu, este último se apresuró a colocar su mano derecha por delante de sí y darse el balance necesario para levantarse del suelo.

Antes que Junsu levantara su escritorio que había caído junto con él, sacudió un poco del polvo que había ensuciado su pantalón escolar e ignorando por completo la mirada de los dos chicos en frente de él; recogió todas sus cosas del suelo y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

Durante todo el resto del día de clases, Junsu permaneció con la mirada fija en la pizarra, sus labios apretados, el ceño fruncido, los brazos estirados y las manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio de clase con tanta presión que se le entumecieron las manos.

Jaejoong había vuelto a recostarse sobre su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza enterrada en ellos, esta vez tenía sus audífonos colocados, no había música sonando, solo el ruido que intentaba ignorar.

Jaejoong miraba cada cinco minutos el reloj sobre la pared en la izquierda del salón. No podía estar más ansioso por que las clases del día al fin se acabaran. Miró una vez más el reloj y suspiró con desdén cuando se dio cuenta que aún quedaban 45 largos minutos para el primer receso del día.

Tragó saliva y giró a su derecha topándose con la mirada de Kim Hyunjoong sobre él. Una media sonrisa dibujada en el atractivo rostro que Jaejoong no sabía cómo interpretar. Llevaba 10 minutos mirándolo así.

Kim Hyunjoong era el chico más popular de su clase, no podía negar que el chico tenía una sonrisa que parecía encantadora y una forma de ser que de primera impresión podría hacerte pensar que se trataba de un chico gentil que no dañaría ni una mosca. Pero Kim Hyunjoong también era, ciertamente, uno de los peores. Derrochaba tanta arrogancia que Jaejoong quería patear su rostro. Aunque a decir la verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo el chico se la pasaba en silencio mirando a través de la ventana que daba al jardín de la escuela.

El chico había ganado tanta popularidad que incluso las chicas de grados mayores tenían un ojo puesto sobre él. Estaba cansado de escuchar a chicas lloriquear y lanzar gritillos todo el día afuera de su salón de clases, maullando cosas como _‘¡Oh Hyunjoong Oppa es tan guapo! ¡Quiero que dirija su sonrisa perfecta solo para mí!’ o ‘¿Cómo será la chica ideal de Hyunjoong Oppa? ¡Seguro le gustan solo las chicas bonitas y que sacan buenas notas, ¡¡wahh nunca podré ser una de ellas!!’._ Jaejoong rodaba los ojos e intentaba resistir las ganas clavarse un lapicero en la yugular.

Quizá lo mejor que podía hacer era coger otro sitio que no se encontrara a tres pasos de la puerta y justo al frente de la ventana que daba al corredor de la escuela, pero sería una verdadera molestia tener que cambiar de sitio. Su ubicación era perfecta para escuchar música en clase o perderse en un punto de la ventana sin que el profesor se percatara que no estaba prestando la mínima atención. De todas maneras, no era como si alguno de sus profesores lo regañaría, sus notas eran casi perfectas y sin tener que estudiar mucho, estaba en los primeros puestos de la clase. Además, nunca causaba problemas y de vez en cuando ayudaba a profesores a mantener el orden en clase; callando a sus compañeros sin problema.

Para su mala suerte, este día se le había ocurrido a Hyunjoong cambiarle de repente el sitio a Hangeng, un chico que había sido transferido de China a mitad de año y que Jaejoong no había escuchado decir una sola palaba en las tres semanas que llevaba sentándose a su lado. _El compañero ideal para Jaejoong._ Hyunjoong solía sentarse siempre en la tercera carpeta de la última hilera pegada a la ventana, atrás de Yoochun.

‘ _Mierda, ¿qué rayos con esa estúpida sonrisa?’_ Un poco perturbado, volvió la cabeza hacia el frente, pero no pudo evitar volver a echar una rápida mirada a su derecha luego de un par de minutos. _‘Yep, me sigue mirando’_.

Durante el resto de los 40 minutos que quedaban de clase intentó prestar toda su atención al profesor, tratando de evitar a cualquier costa cruzar miradas con el chico a su derecha. _‘¿por qué demonios no deja de mirarme como si fuese la cosa más fascinante en el salón de clases?’_. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en el rostro de piel pálida y ojos de ciervo.

De pronto, Jaejoong recordó que hace dos días también había notado a Hyunjoong observándolo… esa vez había estado sentado en su sitio habitual mientras conversaba con dos de sus amigos. Jaejoong había sentido la mirada fija de alguien sobre él y se dio con la sorpresa que era Hyunjoong quién estaba mirando hacia su dirección con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro mientras Choi Seunghyun le susurraba al oído y esporádicamente también echaba miradas hacia él. Jaejoong estaba seguro que habían estado hablando de él.

Había pasado también dos veces la semana pasada y una vez hace dos semanas.

La forma en la que Hyunjoong lo miraba ciertamente le molestaba y lo ponía de nervios, pero las miradas de Seunghyun eran… desagradables.

El mes pasado había habido un rumor en toda la escuela, de que Seunghyun era gay. No sabía que exactamente era lo que había iniciado el rumor, pero definitivamente al chico le había costado muchísimo lograr que le gente dejara de hablar de eso y recobrar su imagen de “macho alfa”. Esperaba que no pasara que uno de sus compañeros fuera _“uno de esos”_ y fuera tras de él o algo así. Si algo así le llegara a pasar, no volvería a esa escuela definitivamente. Se retorció en su asiento al pasar imágenes desagradables y bastante inquietantes por su mente.

Por suerte esos pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente cuando recordó que se había cruzado más de una decena de veces con la escena de Hyunjoong coqueteando con alguna chica en la azotea de la escuela. Jaejoong incluso había escuchado a sus compañeros parlotear entre ellos que el popular chico ya había tenido sexo oral.

“Resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 68 a la página 71, tienen 20 minutos” dictó el profesor.

La mitad del salón abrieron sus libros en las páginas indicadas y no tardaron en agarrar sus lápices y ponerse a resolver los ejercicios de álgebra. La otra mitad del salón le importaba muy poco y preferían usar ese tiempo para socializar, luego pedirían a alguno de los _nerds_ de la clase que les dejaran copiar los ejercicios.

En el momento en que buscaba su calculadora entre su mochila observó como una figura se acercaba a su escritorio hasta que la parte alta de sus muslos estaban casi empujando contra su escritorio. Alzó la cabeza y casi por costumbre, lanzó una de sus miradas intimidantes a quién sea que estaba en frente de él. _‘_

_‘Oh’_

Era Kim Hyun Joong. Sonriendo. Empezaba a irritarle que el chico últimamente siempre tuviese una sonrisa en su rostro cada que cruzaban miradas.

“Jaejoong-ah”

Jaejoong lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

“¿Puedo mover mi escritorio aquí a tu lado? Hagamos juntos los ejercicios, Jaejoong-ah”

Antes que Jaejoong pusiese pensar en qué responder, Hyunjoong ya estaba arrastrando su escritorio hasta que estuvo pegado al suyo.

Los 20 minutos pasaron rápidamente y Hyunjoong tuvo que regresar a su sitio, el cual estaba a solo un metro de distancia del sitio de Jaejoong. Tenía que aceptar que la compañía de Hyunjoong no había sido tan… _irritante,_ como había pensado que sería. Al principio prefirió solo ignorarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando Hyunjoong le empezó a hacer preguntas sobre cómo resolver los ejercicios y se sorprendió más cuando se percató que habían sido los primeros en acabarlos.

Luego el popular chico de repente empezó a hablar sobre qué clases eran las que más le gustaban y a elogiar la comida que servían en el comedor de la escuela. Aunque era extraño que Hyunjoong haya empezado a hablar de ese tipo de cosas de la nada, Jaejoong estuvo prestando atención a todo lo que decía el popular chico y asintiendo con la cabeza cada que concordaba con lo que este decía. Esos minutos juntos no habían resultado nada incómodos. Aunque no eran tantas las palabras que habían intercambiado, Jaejoong se quedó pensando si Hyunjoong volvería a sentarse junto a él.

La campana del receso sonó y la mayoría de los alumnos y el profesor abandonaron el salón de clases, quedando no más de 5 o 6 personas además de Jaejoong, entre ellos Kim Junsu y para su mala suerte, Park Yoochun y Kim Hyunjoong también. _Sí, todavía no toleraba del todo a este último._ Este año, Jaejoong había adaptado el hábito de quedase en el salón de clases durante los recesos.

Levantó su mochila del suelo y sacó un recipiente con un sándwich de prosciutto y kimichi que la ama de llaves había preparado para él. No sentía apetito, pero le había prometido a su _appa_ que comería las cinco porciones de comida al día que había recomendado al doctor al cual había tenido que ir la semana pasada. Masticó lentamente. Había dormido casi durante todas las clases de la mañana y ahora estaba obligado a quedarse despierto y ver a sus estúpidos compañeros de clase durante 15 minutos.

A la izquierda, en el espacio entre la primera y segunda columna de escritorios, estaba Yoochun besando y metiendo su lengua en la boca de una de sus compañeras de clase como si quisiera asfixiarla con ella. La adolescente tenía envueltos sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoochun, en puntillas. _‘Oh, por Dios’_ Murmulló para sí mismo cuando vio que Yoochun sujetó las caderas de la chica y empezó a restregarlas contra su pelvis.

El gemido que salió de los labios de la chica no pasó inadvertido para Jaejoong. Este vio a Yoochun apretarle la nalga derecha antes de separar sus labios y darle una palmada en el trasero cuando finalmente se soltaron. La chica salió de clases sonriente, dando pequeños brincos y agitando su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

Varios sinónimos de la palabra _desagradable_ pasaron por la mente de Jaejoong antes de apartar la mirada de Yoochun, quién no había fallado en notar que Jaejoong los había estado observando. Yoochun sonríó ampliamente hacia Jaejoong. Para desgracia del chico de cabello negro, toparse con escenas así era muy frecuente.

Guardó un poco más de la mitad de su sándwich de nuevo en el recipiente y lo metió en el bolsillo pequeño de la parte delantera de su mochila. Sus ganas de comer habían desaparecido por completo. Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una vez más sus audífonos blancos, se puso el aparato en los oídos y estaba a punto de poner su canción favorita de Rain cuando vio a un chico de pelo castaño y una gran sonrisa acercarse a él tímidamente.

“H-Hola” dijo el castaño.

“Hola” respondió Jaejoong. Junsu pareció titubear un poco al ver la expresión fría de Jaejoong, pero intentó relajar sus hombros y preguntó con más confianza:

“¿Quieres subir a la cafetería a comprar algo?”

Jaejoong se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta. Hacía un tiempo que no socializaba con nadie dentro de la escuela y era la segunda vez en la semana que alguien se acercaba a él. El año pasado había tenido un amigo cercano, Min Woo, pero este año lo habían cambiado de escuela y no había hecho ningún otro amigo en todo este tiempo. Ciertamente, disfrutaba bastante pasar el tiempo solo pero no estaría mal tener alguien con quien hablar cuando sintiese las ganas de hacerlo.

“No, no tengo hambre. Acabo de comer” contestó Jaejoong y el rostro de Junsu se apagó de inmediato. Jaejoong se apresuró a decir algo para que Junsu cambiara esa expresión: “Si tú vas a comprar algo puedo acompañarte. En la cafetería hay mucha gente y no me gusta estar ahí. Si quieres podemos ir al patio después”

“¡¡Sí, claro!!” El rostro de Junsu pasó de lucir sombrío a sumamente alegre en un segundo. Jaejoong pensó que era curioso.

Después de subir a la cafetería y que Junsu terminara no comprando nada, bajaron hasta el primer piso, lo bueno de estudiar en una escuela como la suya era que era increíblemente grande para los pocos alumnos que tenía. Había amplios espacios para caminar en todos lados, sin contar los numerosos jardines que rodeaban la escuela; también tenían pistas para practicar varios deportes distintos.

Jaejoong y Junsu terminaron sentados con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared de la entrada trasera donde estaba el estacionamiento. Nadie pasaba por ahí a esa hora y podían descansar 10 minutos antes que tuviesen que regresar a clases.

Lo primero que descubrieron fue que Junsu era casi un año menor que él. Junsu había cumplido 13 años en diciembre del año pasado y Jaejoong había cumplido 14 años en febrero de este año. No solo eso, eran muy diferentes y por momentos había sido difícil y algo incómodo mantener el tema de conversación, al menos para Jaejoong. Sin embargo, también tenían algunas cosas en común. Una de esas cosas era que a ambos les gustaba leer mangas, aunque en realidad Jaejoong solo había leído Dragon Ball y mientras aún iba por la mitad, Junsu ya había leído el manga completo de Bleach y ahora estaba leyendo One Piece. Jaejoong había suspirado exhausto solo al imaginar lo que tardaría en acabar de leer todos los volúmenes del manga de piratas.

Lo más emocionante fue que descubrieron que a ambos les apasionaba la música, aunque ambos la disfrutaban de manera distinta. Mientras Jaejoong escuchaba bastante rock japonés y algo de rock extranjero, Junsu solo escuchaba pop y baladas en coreano. A pesar de ello, Jaejoong se percató rápidamente que era mucho más _fácil_ hablar con Junsu cuando era sobre música. Cada uno habló de forma apasionada sobre sus estilos y canciones favoritas, Jaejoong incluso sacó sus audífonos de sus bolsillos y le entregó el auricular derecho a Junsu; durante los minutos libres que les quedaban compartieron sus canciones favoritas del momento en turnos intercalados.

Jaejoong también descubrió que Junsu tenía una voz asombrosa y que cantaba más que bien, mejor que él de hecho. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, cantar era algo que siempre había querido hacer realmente bien. Para su propia sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta le había preguntado al castaño si le gustaría ir a un karaoke el día de mañana después de clases. Junsu aceptó e intercambiaron números de teléfono. Luego regresaron a clases.

“Hyung, mándame la dirección de tu casa por mensaje de texto, le diré a mi _amma_ y _appa_ que mañana me quedaré a dormir en tu casa… sí puedo, verdad Hyung?” preguntó Junsu mientras subían las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la escuela, en el cual se encontraba su salón de clases.

Jaejoong asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco sorprendido por la gran energía que tenía Junsu. Ya había ido al Karaoke unas cuantas veces con sus hermanas cuando era más joven, pero nunca había ido con sus propios amigos y, a decir verdad, él también estaba emocionado por la idea.

_Verano del 2008_

La última campana del día sonó y antes que el profesor dejara de escribir las últimas notas en la pizarra, Jaejoong ya estaba cruzando el marco de la puerta con su mochila colgando de su hombro derecho. La mochila era totalmente negra y en el bolsillo frontal tenía un parche rojo recién bordado alrededor con hilo blanco que decía en el centro “Sex Pistols”.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Haejin, su única hermana que aún vivía con él y sus padres. Sus otras 8 hermanas mayores vendrían a visitarlos con sus propias familias, tres de ellas incluso ya debían estar en la casa Kim, decorando todo el salón, comedor y terraza para la fiesta. Sus otras hermanas pasarían después del trabajo. Jaejoong era el encargado del pastel. 

Caminó 15 minutos hasta que llegó a la pastelería. La zona de atención de la pastelería era bastante pequeña y no tenía mesas ni sillas para sentarse porque solo trabajaban con el sistema de “pedir para llevar”. Se colocó en la fila y cuando al fin llegó al mostrador, una chica que parecía de su misma edad trajo el pastel, era mucho más grande de lo que imaginó; tenía ganage de chocolate que caía por todo el pastel y estaba decorado con frambuesas y arándanos en el último piso. ‘ _Se ve delicioso y lindo_ ’ fue lo primero que pensó.

Luego de pagar, salió de la pequeña tienda con el pastel en sus manos. Tuvo que cargarlo pegado a su pecho para evitar que con el movimiento al caminar se le fuera a resbalar de las manos o que el piso alto del pastel se desmoronara. La pastelería le había dicho que no tenían personal disponible a estas horas para hacer entregas a domicilio, se culpó por no solicitarlo con mayor anticipación.

Dudó entre tomar un taxi o llamar a Shirota-san para que lo viniese a recoger. Era un poco difícil sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón cuando tenía las manos ocupadas con un pastel enorme así que se decidió por la primera opción. Además, tendría que esperar más si decidía llamar a Shirota-san.

Caminó unos metros hasta llegar a la parada de taxis que estaba en la esquina de esa misma calle… cuando se dio cuenta que Kim Hyunjoong estaba tomando una soda de lata afuera de un 7-ELEVEN que estaba justo al frente de la parada de taxis. Hubo contacto visual por unos segundos antes que Jaejoong desviara la mirada y decidiera ignorar el encuentro. Llamó el taxi y cuando abrió la puerta para entrar en la parte trasera sintió un brusco empujón que lo hizo sentarse más rápido.

“¡¿Qué rayo-” Jaejoong giró enojado, pero cerró los labios cuando vio a la persona sentada a su lado. _Yep_ , Kim Hyunjoong se había subido a su taxi y ahora lo miraba sonriente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo subirse a taxis ajenos sin permiso.

“Hey, Jaejoong-ah” Hyunjoong agitó su mano en frente de su rostro.

Jaejoong se hundió un poco más en su asiento y respiró profundamente antes de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en dirigirse con dureza a Hyunjoong.

“Hyunjoong” Jaejoong lo miraba con incredulidad. “¿Puedes explicarme por qué te has subido a mi taxi?” Su voz denotó más interés y curiosidad que lo que hubiese querido. “¡Yah, por tu culpa casi arruinó este pastel!”, dijo Jaejoong observando detenidamente el pastel aún seguro entres sus manos, destapando la caja para cerciorarse que estaba intacto.

“Perdón, Jaejoong-ah” dijo Hyunjoong, cambiando su sonrisa por una más sutil. “Pensé en regresar juntos hoy ya que ambos vivimos en la misma zona de la ciudad”, el chico popular sonrió con satisfacción al ver los ojos de ciervo de Jaejoong volverse más grandes de lo normal.

“Quise alcanzarte saliendo de clases, pero caminabas demasiado rápido y te perdí de vista apenas salimos de la escuela.” Hyunjoong hizo un suspiro algo dramático que hizo a Jaejoong arquear una ceja. “¿Vives en una de las casas de la residencial Hyecheo Sooung, cierto?” Jaejoong asintió. “Yo también vivo ahí”, dijo Hyunjoong mostrando nuevamente una gran sonrisa a Jaejoong.

Jaejoong estaba bastante sorprendido de saber que él y Hyunjoong vivían tan cerca. Nunca se había cruzado por su casa al chico de pelo castaño. ¿Él acaso sí lo había visto? ¿Sino entonces cómo sabía que vivía en esa zona?

“Fue realmente una coincidencia que caminara hasta ese 7-ELEVEN y te encontrara ahí” – Dijo Hyunjoong mientras intentaba hacer una expresión convincente. “Tenía sed y conozco a una ajumma que vende cigarrillos en esa esquina a chicos que aún están en la escuela, hoy no la vi, me preguntó si otra vez habrá sido descubierta” Hyunjoong colocó su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla haciendo una expresión pensativa. No pasó por alto el interés que estaba mostrando Jaejoong en él, sonrío con satisfacción por dentro.

“Te vi salir de una tienda con este pastel enorme y bueno…ahora estoy aquí hablando contigo” Hyunjoong sonrió una vez más a Jaejoong mostrando todos sus dientes, lo que hizo a Jaejoong fruncir el ceño.

“Hyunjoong. Ni siquiera sabes a dónde estoy yendo” La pequeña historia de Hyunjoong no explicaba por qué rayos había subido a su taxi y aún se preguntaba porque el chico lo había seguido en primer lugar. Se culpó por no lanzarle al chico una de sus conocidas miradas amenazadoras y botarlo a patadas como hubiese hecho con cualquier otra persona.

“Supuse que vas a una fiesta de cumpleaños” Dijo Hyunjoong apuntando al pastel. “Son recién la 5 de la tarde, así que supongo que es una celebración familiar” Dijo Hyunjoong mirando su reloj. “Estaba muy aburrido pensando que no tendría nada que hacer en mi casa y no puede resistirme a acompañarte al pensar que ibas a una fiesta” – Hyunjoong colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jaejoong con entusiasmo y esperó la respuesta de Jaejoong.

Jaejoong no pudo evitar sentir algo de desconfianza hacia él, su actitud amigable era muy repentina…y extraña. Sabía que el chico de pelo castaño no lo decía en serio y solo estaba jugando con él, pero no entendía porque se esforzaba por ser amigable con él.

“Además sé que Yoochun estará ahí”

_‘Ok’_

_‘¿Cómo sabe Hyunjoong eso? Yoochun le tendría que haber dicho… pero por qué hablarían de eso?... bueno, puede que Hyunjoong le haya preguntado a Yoochun qué iba a hacer en la tarde... ¿Yoochun vendrá al cumpleaños de mi hermana?, él nunca ha venido a los cumpleaños de ninguna de mis hermanas. Esperen… si Hyunjoong sabía que Yoochun estaría en la fiesta de su hermana, él YA SABÍA que Jaejoong iba a una fiesta._

Jaejoong decidió esta vez no indagar lo último que había dicho Hyunjoong.

“Hay una fiesta en mi casa por el cumpleaños de una de mis hermanas, pero como dijiste, es solo familiar. No puedes ir” Dijo Jaejoong con firmeza y una expresión seria en su rostro que contrastaba con el rostro relajado y feliz de Hyunjoong.

“Ok, ok. No soy un invitado. Entonces, apenas lleguemos me iré”. Hyunjoong quitó la mirada del rostro de Jaejoong sin dejar de sonreir y enderezó para mirar al frente. Relajó su cuerpo echándolo hacia atrás en el asiento y soltando un fuerte suspiro de cansancio, asegurándose que Jaejoong lo escuchara.

Luego de 5 minutos o menos, llegaron a la casa de Jaejoong. La zona residencial en donde vivía Jaejoong tenía grandes casas, la mayoría de 2 pisos, todas con jardín y cercadas con diferentes materiales. La mayoría de casas en esa zona de Seúl tenían un aspecto moderno que contrastaba con el diseño un poco más tradicional de la casa de Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong bajó del auto e inmediatamente extendió sus manos para ayudar a Jaejoong quien tenía problemas para sacar el enorme pastel por la puerta del auto. Hyunjoong quitó el pastel de las manos de Jaejoong y con cuidado lo sacó asegurándose de no golpear el techo del auto con él, con su otra mano sostuvo la puerta para que Jaejoong pueda salir cómodamente. El gesto hizo a Jaejoong sentirse como una chica, frunció el ceño otra vez. Evitó mirar a los ojos a Hyunjoong mientras salía del auto.

Cuando Jaejoong ya estaba fuera del auto, Hyunjoong se movió hasta la ventana del conductor y le hizo un gesto casual a Jaejoong para que lo ayudara a sacar su billetera del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón de buzo.

“¿Qué?” Jaejoong se exalto un poco y abrió más sus grandes ojos al ver el gesto y entender lo que Hyunjoong quería que haga. ¿¿No sería raro hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo Hyunjoong?? El chico que todavía sostenía el pastel entre sus manos volvió a señalar su bolsillo con su cabeza, mientras sonreía al ver la reacción nerviosa de Jaejoong por esta simple indicación.

Jaejoong estaba usando el mismo modelo de pantalón porque era el que usaban los viernes para ir a la escuela y sabía que los bolsillos eran profundos y llegaban cerca de…

Desconcertado, Jaejoong intentó pagar con su tarjeta que tenía a la mano, pero Hyunjoong lo detuvo con un brazo.

“Jaejoong-ah. Déjame pagar a mí, a final de cuentas el taxi me trajo cerca de mi casa y fui yo quien no te pidió permiso para compartir el viaje” – le guiñó el ojo a Jaejoong y Hyunjoong no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de Jaejoong de forma casi imperceptible.

Finalmente, Jaejoong hizo lo solicitado de la manera más rápida e indiferente posible y cuando había pagado al conductor, hicieron una reverencia y este se marchó.

“Gracias” dijo Jaejoong con su cuerpo mirando de frente a Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong miró el rostro de Jaejoong y notó los grandes ojos luciendo expectantes aún en el rostro impasible de Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong sonríó a Jaejoong cálidamente. 

“Parece que ya están por comenzar la fiesta” dijo Hyunjoong al escuchar el sonido de la música y personas que provenían de la casa de Jaejoong. Hyunjoong estaba señalando la casa de Jaejoong con su pulgar derecho. “Es la señal para irme, supongo.” Hyunjoong no podía asegurarlo, pero le pareció ver un tiño de desilusión en los ojos de Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong se acercó a Jaejoong y le entregó el pastel. “Ten cuidado con el pastel, Jaejoong-ah” dijo sonriendo animosamente. Pasó por el lado de Jaejoong y se acercó a su rostro para susurrarle en el oído. “Nos vemos el lunes, Jaejoongie” cuando Jaejoong giró su rostro para mirar al castaño, Jaejoong solo alcanzaba ver su espalda alejándose.

Eran casi las 6:30 de la tarde y la oscuridad empezaba a envolver Seúl. Jaejoong estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, observando como los vibrantes colores naranjas y rojizos decoraban el inmenso cielo sobre él. Estaba exhausto, le había tomado casi media hora saludar a todos los invitados, luego había cargado y jugado un rato con todos sus sobrinos. Se suponía que solo sería “una pequeña reunión familiar” pero podía contar al menos unas 40 personas en su casa. Jaejoong suspiró. Su familia se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

Acarició suavemente sus mejillas que habían sido magulladas minutos antes por sus hermanas mayores y amigas de la universidad de Haejin. Aparentemente, las mujeres mayores tenían una afición por jalarle las mejillas como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Hizo una reverencia para retirarse y subió a su habitación, la cual estaba en el tercer piso de la casa y le permitiría cerrar sus ojos sin ser interrumpido por la bulla de alguno de sus invitados caminando por aquí o allá. Había sido también un día largo en la escuela y su cuota de energía para participar de una actividad social era casi nula, pero definitivamente no pensaba perderse cuando le cantaran _Happy Birthday_ a Haejin. Entro en su habitación, se recostó en su cama sin destaparla y puso su alarma en su celular para las 8:00 p.m. Se quedó dormido al instante.

Cuando la alarma sonó, siseó y la pospuso 20 minutos más, pero se levantó de la cama cuando escuchó que una de sus hermanas mayores estaba tocando fuertemente la puerta de su habitación, provocando que despierte totalmente del sueño profundo que había logrado conciliar. Su hermana le dijo que la cena estaba lista y lo estaban llamando desde hace varios minutos para que baje a comer. Se cambió rápidamente la camisa que traía puesta de su uniforme escolar por un suéter gris con cuello en “V” y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

No quedaba espacio en el comedor para comer y había gente comiendo también en la sala de estar y en el jardín. Si iba al comedor a servirse la comida, era inevitable quedarse a atrapado en conversaciones incómodas con adultos. Pensó que mejor opción era ir a la cocina y coger un poco de la comida que había quedado en las ollas y subir nuevamente a su habitación.

” ¡Jae!” La voz de una de sus hermanas lo llamó. Jaejoong volteó.

“Están tocado el timbre de la puerta, ¿puedes ir a abrir, por favor?” dijo su hermana ajetreada, pasando apresurada por su lado sin cruzar la mirada con él.

Se dirigió a hacer lo que le pidieron y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos rostros familiares. Uno de ellos, no estaba seguro si era un rostro que hubiese querido ver esta noche.

“Jaejoong-ah, ¡es un gusto volver a verte! Veo que has crecido bastante. Me parece que ya has logrado pasar a Yoochun” dijo el señor Park sonriendo cálidamente y dando pequeñas palmadas sobre su cabeza, despeinando su cabello. Jaejoong hizo una pequeña reverencia.

“Annyeonghaseyo”, saludó con voz suave y monótona.

La familia Park llevaba varios años siendo amigos cercanos de su familia. Su padre y el Sr. Park habían invertido juntos en un proyecto de construcción en Japón que había terminado siendo bastante fructífero, haciendo que continuamente viajaran juntos por negocios y cuando estaba en casa se visitaban con bastante frecuencia.

“Hola, Jae” Al lado del Sr. Park, Yoochun sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes. El hijo mayor de la familia Park vestía unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta verde militar estampada con cuello redondo y una casaca negra acolchada.

“Hola, Yoochun” saludó Jaejoong sin mostrar realmente ninguna emoción por ver a su compañero de clase. Lo que menos quería era tener que relacionarse con algunos de sus compañeros también fuera de la escuela. A pesar de ello, ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Yoochun dentro de su casa, ambos habían crecido prácticamente como primos. 

El papá de Yoochun conversó con él un par de minutos (Jaejoong hizo su mejor esfuerzo por responder todas sus preguntas sin que el amable Sr. Park notara su elevada incomodidad) y después lo dejó para saludar al resto de personas en la casa, Yoochun, por suerte, fue con él.

De inmediato subió a su habitación, pero pensó que no sería buena idea volver a quedarse dormido así que encendió el televisor y puso de los programas donde invitaban a los _idols_ más populares del momento y los hacían competir en diferentes retos.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y vio medio cuerpo de Yoochun asomarse por la puerta antes de inmiscuirse dentro de su habitación. Maldijo no haber cerrado la puerta con seguro. Yoochun sonrío cuando vio la delgada figura de Jaejoong sobre la cama con los ojos entreabiertos.

“¿Qué quieres, Yoochun?” preguntó Jaejoong mientras se sentaba con su espalda apoyada sobre la cabecera de la cama y sus piernas estiradas.

“ _Aish_ , qué grosero eres con las visitas” dijo Yoochun en un tono falsamente afectado, su ceño fruncido pero sus labios estrechados en una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a la cama de Jaejoong y se sentó con su rostro mirando a la puerta. Jaejoong siguió con la mirada sus movimientos.

“Vamos Jaejoong, déjame quedarme aquí solo un rato.” Yoochun miró a Jaejoong con un rostro serio. “Ya me cansé de estar abajo con tu familia. Los adultos de tu familia son aburridos” dijo Yoochun con voz quejosa y suspiró tratando de lucir abatido. Jaejoong frunció el ceño.

Yoochun cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se dejó caer para atrás sobre el colchón de Jaejoong. Su cadera rozaba la punta de los pies de Jaejoong que tenían puesta medias naranjas de lana gruesa.

“Mi padre me dijo que vendría a visitarlos por el cumpleaños de tu hermana y me preguntó si quería venir con él” Yoochun, quien había estado mirando el techo de la habitación, giró su cabeza para mirar a Jaejoong. Yoochun cambió su expresión algo seria por una sonrisa sincera. “Le dije que sí porque tenía ganas de ver a mi _primo_ favorito.” Yoochun observó el rostro de Jaejoong en busca de alguna reacción, pero su rostro permanecía estoico como siempre así que continuó. “Hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos como antes y en la escuela me ignoras” – hizo un infantil puchero, pero no logró derretir la fría coraza de Jaejoong, este último sabía que nunca era bueno tomarse en serio nada de lo que Yoochun decía.

“Es porque no quiero que las personas en la escuela me relacionen contigo” Dijo Jaejoong como si estuviese diciendo algo que era totalmente obvio.

El puchero desapareció y Yoochun volvió a mirar el techo de la habitación. Después de unos segundos, comentó:

“No quieres que te relacionen con nadie. Estás solo todo el tiempo y solo porque así lo quieres” dijo rápidamente Yoochun antes que Jaejoong pudiese decir otra palabra, pero se arrepintió un poco.

Jaejoong permaneció callado.

“Y por cierto… ¿Qué tendría de malo que te relacionen conmigo? Yoochun arrugó el ceño de forma inquisidora hacia él.

Jaejoong soltó un largo suspiro y miró a Yoochun con el rostro endurecido. “Todo el tiempo estás burlándote y acosando a otros chicos de la escuela solo por qué sabes que no tendrán el valor de enfrentarte.” Yoochun rodó los ojos hacia la derecha y puso una expresión pensativa como si le costara recordar alguna vez en que haya hecho lo que decía Jaejoong. “Últimamente, veo que no dejas en paz a ese chico nuevo, Kim Junsu. Hoy hablé con él, es un buen chico, Yoochun.” una sonrisa malévola se formó en los labios de Yoochun al instante cuando escucho el nombre de Junsu y Jaejoong lo notó. “Mmn…y también es algo inocente para nuestra edad... déjalo en paz, Yoochun”-

La sonrisa de Yoochun se hacía más y más grande y Jaejoong sabía que otra cosa estaba ocupando la atención en su mente. “Yoochun, quiero que dejes en paz a Junsu” Repitió otra vez con la misma firmeza, pero esta vez pateó al chico que estaba echado en su cama con un poco exceso de fuerza para llamar su atención. Yo 

“¡Hey, Jae!” Yoochun lo miró enojado y Jaejoong sonrió por primera vez desde que Yoochun entró a su habitación. “Si te escuché, no hacía falta que me golpees”. Dijo el chico de cabello más corto, sobando el lado derecho de su cuerpo. “Puedes parecer una chica, pero definitivamente no golpeas como una”. Esas palabras salieron más rápido de lo que hubiese querido y no pudo detenerlas.

Los ojos de Jaejoong se abrieron más de lo normal al escuchar lo que Yoochun había dicho.

“Estoy seguro que no luzco como una chica” Dijo Jaejoong no sabiendo realmente cómo tomar las palabras que habían salido de la boca del otro chico.

Yoochun suspiró. No quiso decir eso a Jaejoong, pero tampoco pudo detener las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios.

“¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué ningún chico de la clase se intenta meter en una pelea contigo? respondió Yoochun en un tono algo enojado al levantarse la camiseta y ver una mancha púrpura empezando a formarse. “Es porque luces como una chica”

Yoochun se lamentó por la forma despectiva en qué esas palabras habían salido de su boca, pero decidió continuar de igual manera. “Todos los chicos de la clase están confundidos porque todo el tiempo estás actuando intimidante con nosotros como si fueses a sacar una navaja y acuchillar a alguien en cualquier momento, … pero tienes una cara ridículamente afeminada y frígida que nadie se atreve a golpearte. Algunos preferirían verte como una chica y…”

En un rápido movimiento que dejó sorprendido a Yoochun, Jaejoong se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él y desapareciendo de la vista de Yoochun. Las palabras de Yoochun se habían cortado de inmediato cuando notó el cuerpo de Jaejoong moverse bruscamente en la cama y aunque el lado derecho del rostro pálido de Jaejoong estaba cubierto por largas hebras de cabello negro, la mirada en sus ojos no había pasado desapercibida.

‘Mierda. Soy un idiota, no debí decirle eso a Jae…’

Yoochun sabía que Jaejoong había sido molestado durante la escuela primaria por su apariencia afeminada. De hecho, Yoochun era consciente que la actitud fría y distante que Jaejoong siempre mostraba ahora no era más que una frágil coraza para poder defenderse de otras personas. Pero Jaejoong siempre había sido fuerte y aún lo era. Yoochun nunca vio a su ‘primo’ doblegarse ante otra persona.

Jaejoong siempre había sido un chico amigable y a diferencia de él, sensible y le era fácil empatizar con otras personas. A pesar de ello, había crecido almorzando solo en las escaleras de la escuela, trabajando solo en los proyectos que les asignaban y nunca participando en las actividades que organizaban los otros alumnos fuera de clases.

La primera vez que Yoochun conoció a Jaejoong fue cuando tenían 11 años y a Yoochun lo habían cambiado de salón a donde estaba Jaejoong. Jaejoong se sentaba siempre en la última fila y no hablaba con nadie durante todo el día de clases. Yoochun había escuchado las cosas que decían otros chicos sobre Jaejoong. Todos los salones de su grado lo habían oído.

Pero era la primera vez que Yoochun podía verlo con atención y el chico realmente tenía una cara ‘bonita’. Incluso era raro usar la palabra ‘bonita’ para describir la cara de un chico. Pero, mierda, sí era más bonito que la mayoría de chicas que había conocido en la vida real. Jaejoong tenía el cabello de color negro azabache, con largas hebras que cubrían por completo la parte de a atrás de su cuello y enmarcaban delicadamente los lados de su rostro. Su boca, sus ojos, su piel…, no parecían la de un chico.

No era que los otros chicos lo golpearan o insultaran, eran comentarios que decían detrás de su espalda aun sabiendo que él los podía escuchar. Eran las bromas y las burlas sutiles. Jaejoong parecía ignorar todo y siempre actuar indiferente a los chicos a su alrededor comentando sobre él, pero para Yoochun era obvio que no lo era del todo. Ese año fue cuando los padres de Yoochun y Jaejoong se volvieron socios y empezaron a verse continuamente fuera de la escuela en reuniones que agendaban sus familias.

En el segundo año de la escuela superior Jaejoong había dejado de asistir a las clases de deportes, algunas veces se iba a temprano a casa con la autorización de sus padres y otras inventaba una tonta excusa que los profesores se veían obligados a aceptar. Era obvio que las clases de deporte para Jaejoong eran las peores. El chico era torpe. Se tropezaba cuando corrían alrededor de la cancha de futbol, se tropezaba cuando hacían carreras con obstáculos y se tropezaba cuando jugaban partidos de fútbol. Además, tenía muy mala puntería y sus reflejos no eran buenos tampoco, lo que lo volvía un desastre en casi todos los deportes que practicaban en la escuela.

El año pasado Jaejoong había empezado a llevar de nuevo las clases de deportes. Todos reconocían que el chico se había esforzado por ponerse en forma. Jaejoong podía seguir luciendo tal delgado como antes pero definitivamente había ganado un montón de masa muscular en el último verano. La mayoría de chicos de la clase empezaron a envidiarlo, porque por más que hicieran mucho deporte no lograban tonificar sus músculos y hacerlos ver definidos, probablemente porque aún eran muy jóvenes.

Un día antes de empezar la clase, Kangin le preguntó a Jae si ya no le daban cólicos premenstruales en frente de todos los chicos. Ese día Kangin terminó en el tópico de salud de la escuela con el tabique desviado y el lado derecho de su rostro hinchado casi el doble de su tamaño normal. Kangin era casi el doble de tamaño y peso que Jaejoong, y aun así el chico de piel pálida lo había dejado abatido en el suelo de un solo golpe.

Las profesoras parecían más preocupadas por el pequeño moretón en los nudillos de Jaejoong que en la nariz sangrante y gemidos de dolor de Kangin. Los profesores sabían que Kangin siempre estaba acosando a otros chicos de la clase e incluso de grados menores, así que probablemente se lo merecía y era difícil sentir lástima por él.

Jaejoong solo recibió una leve llamada de atención en la oficina del director de la escuela, mientras que Kangin quedó suspendido 4 días por ser la segunda pelea en la que se involucraba en la semana. Sí, claro, también había influido que Jaejoong tenía un historial de comportamiento impecable y notas envidiables, muy aparte de su apariencia que, aunque delicada, al parecer resultaba atractiva a las mujeres, especialmente las profesoras lo adoraban.

Después de ese día, todo siguió igual con el comportamiento solitario y la actitud fría de Jaejoong hacia sus compañeros de clase. Lo único que había cambiado, era que ya nadie enviaba su energía pendeja hacia él.

Hubo un momento, que Yoochun no podía determinar, en el que los rasgos femeninos y delicados en la apariencia de Jaejoong empezaron a tener un efecto diferente entre los chicos de la clase.

La mayoría en la clase había cumplido 14 años este año y sus hormonas los estaban controlando por completo. Las chicas empezaban a usar maquillaje para ir a la escuela y a obsesionarse con seguir las dietas estrictas que veían a otras chicas recomendar en redes sociales. Los chicos veían a las chicas intercambiar maquillaje en los baños de la escuela, mientras soltaban un montón risillas y se elogiaban entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que se confesaban los cambios que querían hacer a sus rostros y cuerpos en el futuro. Algunas incluso ya habían logrado tener la autorización de sus padres para hacerse la cirugía de doble parpado y no dejaban de presumir sobre ello. Los chicos podían verlas y escuchar lo que hablaban porque las chicas dejaban abierta la puerta del baño de mujeres a propósito.

Los chicos, naturalmente, se estaban obsesionando cada vez más con el sexo. Era sumamente difícil conseguir pornografía en Corea o siquiera ver una escena erótica en series o películas coreanas, incluso si ibas al cine a ver una película extranjera censuraban cualquier escena que pudiese ser subida de tono. Así que los jóvenes estudiantes se conformaban con buscar fotos provocativas de modelos coreanas en internet o leer manhwas para adultos con censura. De vez en cuando, alguno de ellos lograba filtrar videos hentai sin censura de internet que no dudaban en compartir con todos sus compañeros en los pasillos de la escuela.

Conforme iba aumentando la curiosidad por el sexo opuesto, había más chicos y chicas que se volvían pareja en la escuela, aunque esto estaba prohibido. Sin embargo, la mayoría rompía a los pocos días de empezar a ser novios. No solo los chicos estaban ansiosos por tener contacto físico con el sexo opuesto, las chicas también sentían curiosidad, pero en su caso se trataba más de subirse el ego dejándose adular y siendo deseadas por la mayor cantidad de chicos en la escuela.

A pesar de esto, los chicos consideraban que la mayoría de chicas de su clase “todavía eran feas”, sus cuerpos huesudos y sin desarrollar resultaban muy poco atractivos para los chicos e incluso eran fastidiadas por ellos. Algunas de ellas eran lo suficientemente bonitas, pero solo dejaban a los chicos más populares experimentar con ellas. De todas maneras, las chicas también pensaban que no había chicos realmente guapos en su escuela. Los estudiantes preferían fantasear con idols de K-pop y actrices o actores de K-dramas.

Kim Jaejoong lograba llamar la atención de chicos y chicas. El chico solitario tenía piel blanca e impecable sin usar una gota de maquillaje y grandes ojos expresivos que las chicas solo podían desear tener con cirugías y trucos de internet. Para los demás estudiantes era raro que haya en su escuela un chico tan “bonito” como uno de los idols que salían en televisión, pero sin duda, Kim Jaejoong llamaba mucho la atención.

Los dos chicos en la habitación apartaron las miradas cuando sintieron algo vibrar sobre la cama. El teléfono de Yoochun se había metido por debajo de las sábanas y le tomó un par de segundos encontrarlo. Cuando lo encontró, vio en su pantalla 3 mensajes nuevos de Hyunjoong. Los leyó rápidamente y miró una vez más a Jaejoong con ojos curiosos.

“Hyunjoong dice que estuvo contigo hoy en la tarde”

“Lo encontré al frente de un 7eleven y se metió en mi taxi sin preguntarme” Dijo tan rápidamente que Yoochun apenas logró entenderlo.

Yoochun alzó una ceja y sonrió.

“¿En serio?” Yoochun empezó a teclear otra vez en su celular. Jaejoong asumió que estaba respondiendo a Hyunjoong.

“¿Qué le estás diciendo?” Jaejoong no pudo evitar preguntar.

Yoochun lo ignoró por un momento y continuó escribiendo en su celular. Recién luego de 1 minuto tiró el celular a un lado de la cama y miró a Jaejoong.

“Me preguntó si podríamos encontrarnos mañana y hacer algo, ya sabes, por ahí”

Jaejoong no sabía qué contestar, pero finalmente dijo: - “¿Por qué de la nada te contó que habíamos estado juntos después de la escuela?”- 

“Sabe que eres mi primo, ya sabes, que nuestros padres son muy amigos y nos conocemos desde pequeños” Yoochun empezó a mirar a la puerta, parecía que intentaba concentrarse en algo. “Además me había dicho que vaya a su casa hoy después de escuela para tocar un poco de música y tomarnos el whisky que su padre guarda en su ropero”

Jaejoong lo miró con ojos cuestionantes. Sabía que Yoochun tocaba muy bien el piano y a pesar de actuar la mayor parte del tiempo con un idiota, tenía también un lado sensible que al menos usaba para componer música. Hyunjoong era conocido por su talento como cantante, había participado en varios concursos de la escuela y los había ganado todos, lo cual solo había aumentado su popularidad.

“Le dije que no podría ir porque vendría con mi padre a esta aburrida fiesta” – Jaejoong frunció el ceño. “y obviamente supo que estarías aquí porque le conté que era el cumpleaños de tu hermana” – Yoochun rodó en la cama hasta que su cuerpo estaba boca abajo y volvió a usar su celular.

“Ah” Murmuró Jaejoong sin más interés en continuar la conversación. El chico de piel pálida abandonó su posición medio-sentado para echarse completamente sobre su colchón, se colocó sus audífonos en los oídos y justo cuando estaba por escoger una canción, Yoochun continuó:

“Jae, cuando te dije que me había preguntado si podíamos encontrarnos mañana, estaba hablando de ambos, tú y yo” Yoochun señaló a Jaejoong y luego a sí mismo.

Jaejoong no pudo disimular que le sorprendió lo que Yoochun acababa de decir, pero al darse cuenta que había bajado un poco la guardia, miró con escrutinio a Yoochun.

“Por qué le interesaría que yo vaya”- preguntó Jaejoong con desconfianza hacia su primo, sino confiaba en Yoochun al cual había conocido por años, menos confiaba en Hyunjoong.

“¿Por qué eres _cool_?”

“¿ _Cool_?”

“Ajá” Yoochun respondió con la mirada fija en su celular y no en Jaejoong.

Jaejoong decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar lo que Yoochun estaba diciéndole. Hyunjoong nunca le había hablado antes. ¿De repente ahora se sentaba junto a él en los trabajos en grupo, quería caminar con él después de clases e incluso quería pasar tiempo con él fuera de la escuela? No podía evitar que el repentino comportamiento del chico más popular de la escuela le resultase sospechoso. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo, No creía que Hyunjoong fuera mala persona, pero definitivamente tampoco irradiaba buenos sentimientos.

“Todos pensamos que eres cool. Te ves mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, si no ahuyentaras a todos y pusieras de tu parte, todas las chicas estarían detrás de ti. Además, siempre sacas A+ en todos los exámenes. Cuando alguno de nosotros actúa como un pelotudo contigo, sabes que es por envidia, ¿cierto?

Jaejoong no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa a eso.

“También tengo que decir que el hecho que seas mi primo te hace automáticamente increíble” Dijo Yoochun sin el menor intento de ser humilde. “Además, siempre digo cosas geniales de ti” Yoochun soltó una pequeña risa que hizo a Jaejoong fruncir el ceño más duramente que antes.

“ _Anyway_ ” Yoochun rodó hasta estar echado a la derecha de Jaejoong. Recostó su cabeza en su palma derecha y miró a los ojos de Jaejoong. “¿Bajamos por pastel?”

_Invierno, diciembre del 2008_

Miraba al profesor moverse de izquierda y derecha delante del pizarrón mientras hacía todo lo posible por explicar a los alumnos sobre cálculos de geometría diferencial. El año escolar acababa este viernes y el profesor de matemáticas estaba determinado en brindar a los alumnos una inducción a los primeros temas que deberían aprender empezando el próximo año. Jaejoong escuchaba con oídos atentos y ojos abiertos con interés al profesor. Las clases de matemáticas siempre habían sido sus favoritas, pero prácticamente sentía que los últimos años no había aprendido nada nuevo. Sin embargo, el resto de sus compañeros parecía necesitar el repaso cada año.

El profesor dejó dos ejercicios introductorios sobre funciones en el pizarrón y Jaejoong no podía estar más emocionado de sacar su lapicero especial de tinta líquida color salmón (sí, salmón, no rosa) y empezar a resolver los ejercicios en su cuaderno. Terminó el primer ejercicio rápidamente y se detuvo antes de empezar el siguiente para mirar unos segundos lo que hacía Hyunjoong. El chico más popular había regresado a sentarse a su sitio habitual.

Ya habían pasado varios fines de semana que Jaejoong había salido con Yoochun y Hyunjoong. La primera vez, Yoochun había terminado arrastrándolo hasta el parque donde él y Hyunjoong solían encontrarse, el cual resultaba estar a la vuelta de la casa de Jaejoong. Esa vez había sido raro e incómodo al principio para Jaejoong, pero tenía que aceptar que ambos, aunque sobretodo Hyunjoong, se habían esmerado por hacer que disfrutara el tiempo que estaba pasando con ellos. De hecho, Jaejoong sintió que estaban haciendo todo lo que él quería. Fueron a tiendas de música, luego a montar patineta (ni Hyunjoong ni Yoochun habían sido buenos en eso) y terminaron comiendo buldak muy picante en un mercado de Seúl que Jaejoong había propuesto porque le encantaba como lo preparaban las ajumma de ahí. Jaejoong notó que Yoochun sufrió demasiado y al final no pudo comer casi nada, se preguntó porque Yoochun no había dicho nada cuando Hyunjoong le dijo a él que escogiera la comida. Yoochun sabía que Jaejoong amaba la comida picante.

Algunas veces también regresaba a su casa junto con Hyunjoong. Para su sorpresa, Hyunjoong parecía estar siempre muy atento a él durante y fuera de clases. La única razón por la Jaejoong seguía ignorando al chico popular durante el horario de clases era porque a Jaejoong no le agradaban los amigos de Hyunjoong con los que siempre se rodeaba, así que rara vez se les unía. Choi Seunghyun lo ponía de nervios.

Al pasar las semanas, la desconfianza inicial que había sentido Jaejoong por las intenciones repentinas de acercamiento de Hyunjoong habían casi desaparecido. A decir verdad, había resultaba fácil para él entablar conversación y pasar el tiempo con Hyunjoong. A diferencia de Junsu, que, aunque compartían algunos intereses en común, a veces era muy difícil lograr que la química entre ellos funcione. En cambio, con Hyunjoong… parecía que ambos se ponían de acuerdo para hablar o quedarse en silencio. Por lo que rara vez había momentos incómodos a su lado. Aunque solo habían hablado de cosas superficiales, Jaejoong no podía negar que en realidad le gustaba mucho hablar (cortesía de vivir con 9 mujeres, incluyendo a su mamá), aunque pocos fuera de su familia conocían este lado de Jaejoong. Hyunjoong siempre parecía interesado en saber más de él.

Le estaba costando un poco entender lo que tenía que hacerse en el segundo ejercicio, pero era muy orgulloso para pedirle ayuda al profesor, así que sentía así mismo arrugar el ceño cada vez más mientras miraba sus cálculos que había escrito hasta ahora en su cuaderno. Cuando estaba a punto de intentar un nuevo método de solución, un agudo chillido lo interrumpió. Miro a la izquierda y se encontró con la cara exaltada de Junsu.

Junsu se sentaba a su lado desde una semana después que hablaron por primera vez. Al principio, el chico de labios regordetes intentaba entablar conversación con él todo el tiempo, pero el pasar de los días y varias señales que Jaejoong empezó a dar, al fin logró darse cuenta que a Jaejoong realmente no le gustaba hablar durante las clases y que el hecho que no estuviese haciendo nada, no significaba que Jaejoong quería conversar con él. A pesar de eso, se habían vuelto buenos amigos y Jaejoong consideraba Junsu como una persona en las que podía confiar. Junsu también era todo un personaje y frecuentemente hacía reír a Jaejoong con su forma de hablar y actuar.

“Hyung… ¿ya sabes a qué talleres te vas a meter en verano?”

Jaejoong sabía que Junsu se lo preguntaría tarde o temprano. Hace una semana, el director Han había publicado en el mural de la escuela la lista oficial de talleres que se iban a brindar este verano para que los alumnos pudiesen conseguir sus créditos extra-académicos. Todos los alumnos de cada año debían llevar al menos 2 talleres de cualquier tipo para poder tener sus créditos completos, excepto que si te inscribías a clases de idiomas no era necesario llevar otro taller adicional. Las opciones eran muchas, había talleres deportivos, artísticos, culturales, etc. Los años pasados siempre habían escogido los talleres de música e incluso hubo un año que se inscribió al taller de cocina tradicional coreana (sus hermanas hasta ahora estaban fascinadas con lo que había aprendido en ese taller), pero este año había elegido algo muy distinto.

“Probablemente me inscriba en clases de algún idioma… podría ser japonés o quizá me anime por inglés”

“¡Yah!” el castaño gritó y saltó en su sitio, haciendo que los chicos de alrededor giraran a verlos. “¡Hyung!” volvió a exclamar, pero esta vez en un tono mucho más bajo que antes. El castaño lucía avergonzado al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención. Junsu se acercó al oído de Jaejoong para que solo él lo pudiese escuchar y casi en un susurro le dijo: –“¡pensé que nos meteríamos a clase de canto juntos!”-

Jaejoong al escuchar un leve tono de reclamo en la voz de Junsu, frunció un poco el ceño y miró a los ojos del castaño: - “Junsu-ah, nunca te dije que estaba interesado en llevar clases de canto”-

Junsu estaba confundido.

“Hyung, te he escuchado cantar”, era la primera vez que Jaejoong veía a Junsu ponerse tan serio. “También te he visto mientras lo haces, disfrutas cantar tanto como yo… y es obvio que solo necesitas aprender más técnica para sentir más confianza en ti mismo.” Junsu no notó que el ceño de Jaejoong lucía un poco enojado cuando dijo esto último. Bueno, Junsu cantaba como un dios y sí, era cierto que Jaejoong no tenía mucha confianza en su voz.

“No me digas que no quieres intentar algo con la música cuando termine la escuela” – el castaño mordió su labio inferior. Toda la noche no había podido dormir tratando de decidir en qué talleres quería inscribirse junto con su mejor amigo de la escuela. Había dado por sentando que uno de los talleres que elegirían sería canto. Le hubiese gustado proponer fútbol o baile, pero sabía que Jaejoong no estaría de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos aún si se lo suplicaba. Era un secreto que no le había contado a nadie, pero bailar era su pasatiempo favorito después de cantar y al terminar la escuela, pensaba intentaría participar en un casting para ser reclutado por alguna agencia de talentos. Era un total asco en la escuela e intentar convertirse en idol de K-pop en realidad era la mejor opción para él.

Junsu realmente quería meterse a clases de canto con Jaejoong. Definitivamente el verano iba a ser más divertido si podía ver a su amigo tres veces por semana. Se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso porque Jaejoong se había quedado callado.

“Hyung… ¿por qué no quieres meterte al taller de canto?” El tono de exaltación había desaparecido y en cambio, el castaño lucía un semblante triste.

Jaejoong al notar esto sintió la necesidad de hacer sentir mejor a su entusiasta compañero. Jaejoong suspiró. “Los últimos dos veranos estuve inscrito en las clases de canto, por eso no quería meterme también este año…quería intentar…algo distinto” Suspiró otra vez.

“Mi padre llevaba varios años intentando extender nuestra compañía a otros países de Asia y hace poco ganamos un concurso público para gestionar un proyecto importante de construcción en Japón. Mi padre cree que ese proyecto nos abrirá la puerta para conseguir otros proyectos importantes en Japón. Aún con solo algunos proyectos pequeños nuestra facturación en Japón casi supera a nuestra facturación aquí en corea.” Jaejoong se detuvo para cerciorase que estaba repitiendo correctamente las palabras que su appa le había dicho el día de ayer mientras cenaban. La familia de Junsu tienen hoteles en Corea y otros países, así que debería poder entender al menos algo de lo que había dicho Jaejoong.

“Siempre que mi padre tiene que viajar a Japón, mi madre lo acompaña y ahora quieren que yo también los acompañe. Quieren que estudie la universidad allá, Junsu. Mi appa cree que lo mejor es que domine el idioma para que pueda mudarme allá y trabajar en la empresa. Mi appa intentó aprender el idioma, pero a su edad le resulta casi imposible.” Jaejoong recordó cuando su padre estaba llevando clases virtuales de japonés, su madre decía que había sido un total fracaso. Jaejoong no sabía nada de japonés, pero si sabía que definitivamente que lo que su padre hablaba frente a su computador no sonaba a japonés.

Junsu tenía la boca entreabierta, intentando procesar todo lo que Jaejoong le decía. “¿T-tus hermanas también se mudarán a Japón?”

“Casi todas mis hermanas ya tienen sus propias familias asentadas aquí en Seúl. Haejin y Haneul, que aún no se casan, están estudiando en la universidad y tampoco pueden dejar Seúl, al menos hasta que acaben sus carreras. Además, Haejin está estudiando medicina y Haneul estudia biología marina. No creo que puedan trabajar en la empresa familiar”

¿y-y tú? ¿qu-qué piensas estudiar? Junsu no quería otra cosa más en ese momento que Jaejoong le dijera que también había pensado ser un idol de K-pop. Junsu pensó que, si él y Jaejoong compartían el mismo sueño, el sueño sería más fácil de alcanzar.

“No lo sé todavía. No lo he pensado bien” Jaejoong se estaba cansando un poco de hablar de este tema. “El punto es que quería llevar un idioma porque quizá si sea útil, quizá sí trabaje en la empresa de la familia y quizá sí me mudé a Japón al menos para estudiar en una universidad de Tokio. Al menos el japonés creo que puedo pronunciarlo mejor que el inglés y podré leer mangas sin tener que esperar a que los traduzcan a hangul”.

Junsu pensó por un momento qué pasaría si le diría a su hyung que se metería a clases de japonés con él, pero el pensamiento lo hizo sentir rápidamente triste. Realmente quería meterse a clases de arte; canto, actuación, baile coreográfico…no importaba mientras lo ayudaran a volverse un mejor artista en el futuro.

“De cualquier manera, este año no quería llevar dos talleres y tener que venir casi todos los días a la escuela. Las clases de idiomas son solo los sábados.” Jaejoong sonrío de satisfacción al pensar lo relajado que sería este verano si tenía que ir a clases solo una vez por semana.

“Entiendo, Hyung…está bien…” Jaejoong pensó en una manera de animar a Junsu, ya que sabía que estaba decepcionado por su culpa. “Junsu-ah, podría hablar con el profesor Choi para asistir de forma libre a algunas de las clases de canto”

El rostro de Junsu se iluminó y Jaejoong pensó que iba a valer la pena totalmente.

A Yoochun no le gustaba meterse con Jaejoong. El problema era que desde hace semanas Junsu siempre estaba a su lado. Jaejoong no era del tipo de persona que se acostumbraba a estar todo el tiempo rodeado de una persona como Junsu, así que el chico de voz estruendosa probablemente era quien insistía en acompañarlo a todos lados. Aún recordaba la patada que había recibido de Jaejoong advirtiéndole que dejará en paz a Junsu. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de acercarse a Junsu sin que Jaejoong estuviese ahí. Tenía muchas ganas de burlarse de su trasero, verlo avergonzarse y lanzar gritillos agudos como hacía cuando estaba enojado. 

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba en eso, se cruzó con Hyunjoong quién estaba recostado en la pared conversando con una chica que estaba en un grado mayor, ambos reconocieron su presencia con la mirada y Yoochun estaba por entrar al aula de clase cuando vio desde la puerta a Junsu decirle algo a Jaejoong en un tono exaltado. Escuchó toda la conversación desde el marco de la puerta mientras fingía ver sus mensajes de texto.

Cerró con un fuerte golpe su casillero y se apresuró rápidamente por los pasillos de la universidad. Solo tenía 20 minutos entre cada clase y su profesor de la clase de Ética le había robado 15 de esos preciados minutos cuando decidió tomar en una prueba sorpresa al final de la clase, 15 minutos que hubiese podido usar para ver a su novia. Seulgi debía seguir esperándolo en la biblioteca. Suspiró estresado y miró su reloj. Faltaban solo 3 minutos para su clase de Gestión del Comercial Internacional. No podía llegar tarde a esa clase, uno, porque era una clase importante de especialidad y dos, Jung Yunho siempre era puntual.

Tenía que cruzar todo el camino que conectaba el pabellón D del C, atravesar la cafetería y llegar al ascensor que lo llevaría al segundo piso donde era su clase. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, marcó el número de su novia en su celular. Timbró dos veces antes que la llamada fuera contestada.

“Yunho-ah” Su novia susurró. Yunho había tenido razón, Seulgi seguía en la biblioteca. Le encantaba escuchar la voz suave y melodiosa de su novia decir su nombre. Inmediatamente sintió sus hombros relajarse.

“Seulgi-ah, no pude ir, lo siento” La fila que se había formado en el ascensor empezó a moverse y Yunho con ella. Cambió su celular a su oreja izquierda.

“No te preocupes, Yunho-ah... tienes clase ahora, ¿cierto? No llegues tarde.” Intentaba acomodarse en el ascensor, fue la última persona en subir y tuvo que pedir disculpas cuando giró y golpeó a la señora que ahora estaba detrás de él. Tuvo que pegarse lo más posible a la puerta del ascensor para no perder señal y que la llamada se cortara.

“Te escribiré cuando salga y esperaré hasta que termines tu examen. Voy a acompañarte a tu casa.” _Genial._ El ascensor se detuvo un piso antes de llegar al suyo y le hizo perder el equilibrio, se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta que una chica de estatura pequeña, probablemente en su primer año, se estaba riendo de él tapando sus labios con su muñeca. Miró su reloj, faltaba 1 minuto para que empiece la clase.

“Yunho-ah. Mi examen dura tres horas…y tú mañana tienes clase temprano. Lo mejor es que vayas a tu case y nos veamos el fin de semana.” Antes que pudiese responder, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al fin en su piso y justo en ese momento la llamada empezó a entrecortarse, lo que hizo quedarse parado sin darse en cuenta justo en media de la puerta del ascensor, repitiendo _“Aló”, “Aló”_. Las otras personas que estaban en el ascensor tuvieron que pasar por sus costados y varios lo miraron con fastidio al pasar por su lado. Claro, no evitaron empujarlo un poco. Hizo varias reverencias seguidas como disculpa, pero ya todos se habían ido.

“Ya no puedo hablar más…tengo que colgarte Yunho-ah”

Estaba dando los pasos más largos y rápidos que podía. Cuando entró a un pasillo donde no había nadie más, empezó a correr.

“Está bien, Seulgi-ah. Mi hermosa e inteligente novia sacará un 100 en el examen.” Yunho quería insistir, pero no podía coordinar sus pasos y palabras al mismo tiempo, no cuando estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Así que esta vez desistió de conversar a su hermosa pero terca novia. _‘¿O el terco era él?’_ Ya estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta del aula, miró su reloj por décima vez. ¡Estaba 2 minutos tarde!

“Oppa~ ¡hwaiting!” Dijo Seulgi en un tono tan dulce que derritió el corazón de Yunho. Luego escuchó la voz de su novia alejarse y hablar con alguien que parecía estar cerca de ella. Escuchó a Seulgi pedir disculpas y luego la llamada se cortó. Yunho pensó que debió ser el conserje que vigila la biblioteca, se sintió un poco mal por meter en problemas a su novia.

Antes de abrir la puerta, otro estudiante se le adelantó y con un bostezó entró al aula como si nada. Esto permitió a Yunho ver que el profesor no había llegado aún. Suspiró con demasiado alivió y entró.

Este era su último semestre académico en la universidad. No sabía qué iba a pasar el próximo año. Por el momento, había decidido que aún dictaría clases, aunque sabía que era una distracción. Adoraba enseñar. Como parte de la currícula de la carrera de Negocios Internacionales, debía dominar el inglés y un idioma adicional aparte del coreano. Primero había intentado con el chino, pero era una lengua realmente complicada y que tomaba muchísimo tiempo dominar como segunda lengua. Sus compañeros que estaban estudiando chino tenían algunas facilidades que él no tenía, como la posibilidad de viajar de intercambio a china.

Al final había decidido aprender japonés, había encontrado curioso y fascinante el idioma. Por suerte su universidad dictaba las clases gratis y pudo descargar material complementario muy barato de Internet. También había ayudado que, al lado del negocio de su padre, había un restaurante pequeño de una familia inmigrante japonesa. Siempre había un miembro de la familia que estaba atendiendo en la caja del restaurante y durante casi un año, Yunho iba a conversar al menos una vez a la semana con esa persona para poder practicar sus habilidades de conversación en japonés, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando era obvio que ya estaban hartos de él.

La situación económica de su familia no era muy buena en el momento, su madre no trabajaba y su padre era un pequeño comerciante local. Aunque sus ingresos no eran muy altos, le alcanzaba para mantener una familia feliz y algunos de los caprichos de una adolescente de 15 años y Yunho estaba agradecido por eso.

Había conseguido entrar a una de las mejores universidades de corea a través de una media beca, por ello se esforzaba tanto en mantener sus notas altas, tener una asistencia perfecta e incluso, se había unido al grupo de baile contemporáneo de la universidad, participaba de concursos y eso. Había logrado ganar varios premios en competencias de baile para la universidad y eso también lo había ayudado a mantener su mensualidad lo más baja posible y claro, que sus amigos bromearan constantemente de eso, pero realmente no le molestaba.

Había escogido su carrera para poder ayudar a su padre a hacer crecer su negocio de venta de productos importados de todo Asia. Luego de trabajar como aprendiz sin paga para una empresa de servicios logísticos, decidió buscar un trabajo que lo ayudara a solventar sus estudios y apoyar a su familia con los gastos de la casa y así poder librar la carga de su padre, el hombre estaba envejeciendo muy rápido. Un amigo le comentó el año pasado que su primo estudiaba en colegio para chicos ricos que buscaba profesores de idiomas para sus talleres de verano. Había parecido la mejor opción en ese momento, la paga era mayor que la de un puesto de aprendiz con sueldo mínimo y le serviría para perfeccionar sus habilidades en japonés. Podría dictar también inglés, pero no se sentía nada confiado con su pronunciación.

Ser profesor era realmente divertido. Tener el control sobre un montón de adolescentes también lo era. Enseñar había empezado como una manera fácil de ganar dinero, realmente no necesitó cumplir muchos requisitos para que lo contrataran como profesor de japonés. Una de las coordinadoras del colegio tenía un amigo mitad coreano mitad japonés quién le hizo una entrevista en la cual no tuvo ninguna dificultad para responder todas las preguntas. Le hicieron un test psicológico y después una entrevista con la directora de la escuela, quién lo clasificó como “un chico muy maduro y aplicado para su edad” y que “dará un buen ejemplo a los jóvenes alumnos y sabrá llegar a ellos”. Se sorprendió un poco, a decir verdad, él aún se consideraba un chico inmaduro.

Enseñar había empezado como un pasatiempo, pero ahora era algo que realmente lo hacía feliz y le daba equilibrio a su vida. Al principio había estado en periodo de prueba y solo había dictado clases introductorias a una sección, en dónde les enseñaba el _Hiragana_ y _Katakana_ , y a presentarse a sí mismos. Al ser un curso electivo de escuela, solo enseñaban japonés básico. Lidiar con adolescentes había terminado siendo divertido y, de hecho, era relajante verlos vivir a muchos de ellos en sus propios mundos. Era divertido conversar con sus mentes libres, ingenuas y testarudas. Yunho tenía solo 24 años, pero ciertamente, sí había madurado exorbitantemente si se comparaba con el Yunho que salió de la escuela. Se preguntaba cuántas secciones le darían para dictar este año, esperaba que fuera más de una y así le podrían pagar un poco más.

Al terminar su clase, mandó un mensaje a Seulgi contándole sobre los incidentes de su clase y deseándole nuevamente suerte en su examen, aunque sabía que ya había empezado su examen y no leería el mensaje hasta haberlo acabado. Tomo el bus a su casa y durmió todo el camino con su cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, aunque retumbaba contra el vidrio de la ventana cada que el chofer hacía una parada, despertándolo cada cinco minutos.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue cenar mientras conversaba con su madre sobre su hermana y cómo le iba en la escuela, este era también el último año para su hermana en la escuela. Yunho se alegraba que Jihye tenía una personalidad tranquila y nunca se metía en problemas, a diferencia de él cuando aún estaba en la escuela. Se rió entre dientes.

Terminó de comer y su madre fue a la cocina a lavar los platos y vasos que acababan de usar. Decidió quedarse en el comedor, sacó su computador de su morral y empezó a avanzar con el material que estaba preparando para el nuevo ciclo de clases que dictaría, las cuales empezaban la segunda semana del próximo año. Debía terminarlo sí o sí el día de hoy para porque la coordinadora debía revisarlo y aprobarlo. Cambió donde había mucho texto por contenido por algunas imágenes y agregó algunos ejercicios adicionales antes de enviarlo por correo electrónico. A los cinco minutos le llegó un mensaje que decía: _“Perfecto, Yunho-ssi. Gamzahamnida.”_

Aprovecharía mañana para ir a la biblioteca de su universidad e imprimir todo, era la penúltima semana de clases de su carrera antes de egresar y lo mejor era aprovechar la tinta gratuita que ofrecía la universidad. Pero antes necesitaba saber cuántas copias tenía que imprimir, para ello entró al portal de la escuela con su código de profesor y revisó la cantidad de inscritos que había hasta el momento. _Wow._ Había una sección que ya se había llenado y una segunda sección que estaba casi al límite para cerrarse. Si el número de alumnos que se querían inscribir superaban el número de cupos disponibles, la escuela tendría que decidir si era factible abrir una sesión más. De cualquier forma, mañana imprimiría las copias del material para los alumnos que estuviesen inscritos hasta el momento, ya luego imprimiría más si hacía falta.

Estaba por apuntar el número 37 en su cuaderno, pero un zumbido lo hizo detenerse, un alumno más se acababa de inscribir. Los talleres que dictaba la escuela podían tomarlos alumnos de cualquier año de educación secundaria o bachillerato, pero personalmente prefería que sus alumnos fueran de los últimos grados ya que no era tanto problema mantener el orden con ellos. Se inclinó con curiosidad a ver quién era último estudiante que se había inscrito.

“Bueno, Kim Jaejoong, puede que seas el último alumno que ingrese a mi clase” Yunho apuntó el número 38 en una hoja de su cuaderno y lo guardó en su morral nuevamente antes de abrir su ensayo para su clase de análisis económico en su computador.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjame un Kudo o un comentario, y así me entero que a alguien le interesa esta historia.


End file.
